heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.19 - This Rose hates Labs
Walking a distance with Roy, Rose doesn't seem to really feel a thing, emotionally, physically she has numbed herself and locked down as sirens wail and squad cars race past them where they had stopped in an alley. Leaning against the brick wall she looks down at her hands, covered in blood and murmurs to Roy in a weak and shaky tenor that belied the stoicism she is trying to portray. "Did I kill him?" The eye that no longer existed has white hair covering it, matted in red while the other looks at Roy and it wavered as if something is welling up.... Over a comma voice resounds, one of the Halo devices giving Voids emotionless tone, and yet a demand. "You have suffered a trauma that demands immediate attention Ravager, you're coming to the labs." That is all it took and that alley dissolves around them, Roy taken as well which left them rematerializing in a blank room save a medical bed, monitoring machinery as well as surveillance - likely for the unknown addition. Small droids buzz in immediately, and like any other time, even when they went for Superboy on his return from the Hellspont induced coma; she is swinging at them in another violent outburst. Apparently Ravager hates labs... "Uh..." Hesistating as he considers how to tell her that he hadn't felt a beat from Grant Wilson, he looks back, the answer in his eyes. Whether or not he'd was about to tell her verbally, they'd never know, as a teleportation effect takes place. At first shocked at the voice and the teleport, Roy's attention to his surrounding is forcibly deviated by Rose's outburst. "Rose!" Was this another trap? If so, well, then... Rose had his guns, he had his crossbow, and so when Rose lashes out, Roy joins in, moving his crossbow to shoot the droids. Rare occurrence, Nate is at Halo. Close enough to feel Rose's distress and anger. He knows the white-haired girl hates labs, all Stormwatch knows. Why is Void keeps teleporting her to those soulless hospital-like rooms? He is going to have words with that computerized space-goddess-machine. << Rose. Calm down. You are among friends! >> He projects to the woman. Meanwhile he is hurrying to the med-lab, or wherever Void took them. Phasing through the walls and floors whenever he can. Rose caught Roy's look, she was more worried about her father, not the monster her brother had become, the man that threatened Lian - all the same, she mistook that look, one that relayed she had killed Deathstroke and a hiccup of a breath is all she managed before she is in the solitary room and swatting at those buzzing droids, drawing out swords and swinging one like a Louisville slugger to hit one and split it open before it impacted a wall and dropped like a mechanical fly. Void's voice resounding over the comm. "Do not make me sedate you, Rose. The damages will be compensated." Yep, Void is a relatively emotionless droid in most circumstances. "Tell your friend to cease his attack as well." Rose isn't very fond of Void, not a trusting woman overall it is hard to peg a droid, unless you have good aim - another drops with Roy's arrow in it. Nate's mental burst is met with only a pause in her movement, speaking aloud as well as mentally. "<>" Unknowing that they'd had a mix-up in communications over which 'he' was dead, Roy continues firing, at least until told to cease his attack. As he lowers his weapon, Roy looks up towards the speaker, before speaking. "Rose! What... where are we? They know you here, don't they?" Crossbow remaining geared towards more of the droids, just in case. "What's going on here?!" It takes Nate a couple minutes to reach the lab, because some of the materials from which the towers are built are beyond his ability to ‘melt’ and he has to go around them. He is also not fully aware of the seriousness of the situation. Rose distaste for labs and regular medical procedures is a bit of a running gag among the Stormwatch. Conner and Nate have better reasons to despise them, and yet they don’t. He slams open the door of the room and makes a quick assessment of the situation. “Roy? What is going on?” Glance to the young woman, “Void, would you please leave her alone for five minutes,” he growls. “Rose. Stop, please. You are bleeding,” alarmingly too much. He tries to grab the girl’s sword’s arm and pull her away from the drones. The speakers crackle, like Void is about to respond but instead omits a sound and the drones back off at Nate's behest, one bearing the threatened sedative in a steel syringe - hovering off in a corner, but closer then the rest for when this should resume. "She needs treatment, be quick, or do it yourself." For emotionless she lacks patience, but either way the job is to be done. The pause Rose took lasts longer with Roy's question, she is thinking on how to even respond to it and gathering far more then her wits when Nate bursts in and one arm swings up and back as if the noise in and of itself reminds her, only to have it caught in Nate's grip. The struggle is brief, her other hand swinging around to land on Nate's chest like a pommel, albeit a weaker one. Gulping breath she looks between Nate and Roy and drops her sword with a clatter to the ground. "I'm sorry.." To who? As of right now those two words seem really all encompassing. Swinging the crossbow towards the new arrival as soon as the door slide opens, Roy lowers his crossbow as soon as he recognizes him. "Nate!" Taking a deep breath as Rose drops her sword, the clatter reverbrating on the floor, the SHIELD agent nods briefly as he approaches. "I'll explain later. She got cut, and I think it got her face, so we've got to get her fixed ASAP." Motioning to the table, Roy asks gently, "Rose, can we get you looked at?" Nate oofs when Rose hits his chest. If he wasn’t wearing his usual reinforced outfit she could have broken a few ribs. Momentarily breathless, he releases her arm. “Rose...” he wheezes, “please, sit down, willya?” He waves away the drone, but reaches some medical supplies, drawing some breath. “What happened? Raise your head, please; I need to staunch the bleeding.” Rose may not have been the object of the machines cruelty in labs, but she has seen what they do, can do, and are capable of. They aren't predictable, they are reprogrammable and untrustworthy. Spartan is not excluded from all of this and yet here she is and has been. Don't ask, it's as complicated as anything else in life as a whole. Rose looks at Roy now, the white hair that was over one eye had dried in the blood and remains in place, though only a thin veil over the truth beneath. "He's dead, I'm alive. I'll be fine. Call Lian?" Easier to distract herself with the glass half full, and the worry of someone else, though she looks between the two of them - one she hardly knew but had more ties to her than most in closeness, and the other that had taken the uphill battle to get where he stood rather firmly with her. Backing up she eases into a lean against the bed, situating herself so she can keep an eye on the hovering droids, lowering her head instead of lifting it. "My brother who was thought to be dead wasn't, he tried to kill Lian..." She didn't say the rest, instead her jaw flexes as she focuses on the floor. "Yeah. Sorry about your brother," Roy sighs, as he reaches out to pat Rose's hand while she's on the bed. "But at least your dad will... Lian...?" Whatever else he'd been about to say was cut off as he's reminded. "Oh damn it, I've got to call Lian, tell her what's going on. Uh... got a phone?" Nate tsks, stepping closer to the injured girl. He cups her blood-stained cheek with a hand and gently prods her head up. “I swear you are the worst patient I have tried to...” he shuts up when he sees what remains of her left eye. “Shit. Lie down. Tell me about it slowly, please.” He glances to Roy, he has paled visibly, << looks like she has lost an eye. She must be in shock. Or on an adrenaline high, but when she comes down it is going to hurt like a bitch. I need your help. >> Rose lifts with Nate's gesture after tossing Roy her phone to call Lian. "Let me know... My dad is dead... Right? Thats what you said? I killed him, him and Grant..." Confused now she is looking at Roy in a manner nearly pleading for definition as Nate derails her line of sight with the uptilt, watching him. "Tell you about... what?" There's a lot to explain, but now she is watching Nate's face, his reaction making her pull back some. "It'll heal." That he has no idea where the phone is slows Roy down, drawing his attention back to Nate. |"< Damn. Her brother did this, and... I'll do whatever you need."| Concentrating on the telepathy, it takes Roy a moment to blink as Rose's words catches up with him. Eyes widen as he looks back at Rose. "Your dad? Your dad's still alive. Strong steady heartbeat, he just went unconscious. I... you want me to check up on him? I'm pretty sure SHIELD's going to be really interested in knowing what's going on." First time Nate hears about Rose having a brother. Although he has heard a bit about his fearsome mercenary father, not enough details. “Yeah, it will heal,” he says the girl, his worried, pained expression contradicting his words. “But it is pretty bad, so lie down,” he tries to push her down on the bed. “You need... probably, definitely some surgery. I am sorry, Void drones would do this much better I would. But I will stay here, and Roy too.” << I’ll get you a cell, but stay here, ok? >> In fact, he has his Halo-phone, and passes it to Roy so he can call Lian. A bit of both, shock, adrenaline high, and the presumed loss, thoughs Rose had that put others first. Wounds heal.. At least the flesh ones quicker then the rest. "He's alive?! I don't care about Grant, he wanted to hurt Lian... My father's alive?" Now the tears she had been biting back came freely, smearing a pinkened path down blood stained cheek. "Lian I have brought here, she can come back, let Void know, she can bring her to us." Rose doesn't know of SHIELD, and in the moment doesn't ask, some form of relief is slipping in and releasing the tension in her muscles, making it that much eaasier for Nate to push her back and that droid that had been waiting for a prompt to come forward and sedate her. A swift motion that does not go by unpunished, as soon as Rose feels that prick she is spinning and slapping out, knocking the small thing across the room. This one survives to float away for another day. Faltering slightly as adrenaline pushed blood makes the sedative slide through quicker, a serum made amped for her: With Love From Void, she looks at Nate and in a slurred few words... "You're lying..." Fade to black. "Uh... yes, he's alive. I'll find out what happened to him," Roy says, offering a comforting grin as he takes the proffered phone from Nate. Flipping through it to call Lian, Roy inclines his head at Nate. << I'll fill you in after I make a couple phone calls, >> he thinks, before he speaks into the phone. "Hello? Lian, it's Daddy. I..." Quickly yanking the phone away from his ear at the squeal, Roy grins sheepishly at Nate, taking note of Rose's descent into unconsciousness. He mouths, 'Give me a minute...' as he steps away to make his calls, getting things straightened out. And when it's all over, well... he'll go off with Nate to talk about everything... about the mad SUV ride towards Roy's apartment, the confrontation between father and son and daughter, and about that final, tragic clash of swords... Nate lets Rose talk, holding one of her hands. He looks pale, perhaps scared, “it is going to be okay and... damnit,” the drone! That is not what he wanted, and certainly not something that is going to make Rose happier about Void when she wakes up. “Yeah, sorry about that. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he promises. Then he looks back at Roy, sighing. “Did she tell you where we are?” Some explaining might be needed. Category:Log